1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device, a data processing device, a near field communication device, and a method and a program for communication, and particularly to a communication device, a data processing device, a near field communication device, and a method and a program for communication, which make it possible to realize a communication device formed of, for example, one near field communication device for performing near field communication and a plurality of data processing devices connected to the near field communication device and for performing processing of the data targeted by the near field communication.
2. Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) card system capable of performing near field communication, one of wireless communication methods, has been becoming popularized rapidly because of its convenience. The IC card system is composed, for example, of an IC card and a reader/writer, wherein the reader generates an electromagnetic wave to form a so-called radio frequency (RF) field (a magnetic field). Then, when the IC card comes closer to the reader/writer, the IC card is supplied with power by the electromagnetic induction, and performs data transmission with the reader/writer. Such an IC card system is applied to, for example, an automatic ticket checking system in a station, a system for performing electronic payment by electronic money, and so on.
Further, in recent days, cellular phones have rapidly been popularized, and a device formed by integrating an IC card and a cellular phone, namely a cellular phone having (a function of) the IC card performing near field communication built-in, has been put into practical use. It should be noted that although the cellular phone has the same function as the IC card, a so-called IC chip with a chip-shape is built-in instead of an IC card with a card-shape.
Along with the popularization of the IC card (IC chip) performing near field communication, a communication protocol for performing the near field communication available to such an IC card has been standardized. As such a communication protocol, the near field communication interface and protocol (NFCIP)-1, for example, can be cited, which is defined as ISO/IEC18092.
In NFCIP-1, there are defined an active mode as a communication mode in which an electromagnetic wave is output and modulated to perform data transmission in each of a plurality of devices for performing transmission/reception of data, and a passive mode as a communication mode in which an electromagnetic wave is output and modulated to perform data transmission in one of the plurality of devices and the electromagnetic wave output by the one device is load-modulated to perform data transmission in other devices of the plurality of devices, and the communication is performed in either one of the active mode and the passive mode between the plurality of devices compliant to NFCIP-1 (see, for example, JP-A-2004-215225, or “Information technology Telecommunications and information exchange between systems Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol (NFCIP-1),” First edition, 2004-04-01, ISO/IEC 18092:2004(E)).
In the meantime, the function of the IC card can be divided into an RF function for performing near field communication and a data processing function for performing processing (e.g., a processing for storing the data in a secure manner) of the data targeted by the near field communication by the RF function. Assuming now that the part for controlling the RF function is called a near field communication device and the part for controlling the data processing function is called a data processing device, the near field communication device and the data processing device are generally composed of a single-chip IC (large scale integration (LSI)) for the sake of miniaturization.
If NFCIP-1 described above is adopted as the communication protocol for performing the near field communication, NFCIP-1 is implemented in the near field communication device.